Puppies in Hell
by Tribble Master
Summary: Alistair give Dean the day off in Hell. Just a fluffy hell story. With hell hounds.


**Beta: **enviousxbeauty and Platinum Rose Lady  
**Challenge issued by: **ParaCaerOuVoar** _and _**KT

Inspired by Abandon All Hope, no spoilers

**Puppies in Hell **

Dean bent down on one knee and scratched the Yorkshire's head. She yipped playfully. For a hell hound, she was unusually ugly. Where as most of her hellish brethren had dark coats of despair, her shaggy coat was a dark brown with loose embers from hell's fires that made her glow. Instead of the sharp ears that normally laid flat against their heads, her ears were pointed triangles at alert. Lastly, her fanged teeth did not form a handsome overbite and she only drooled blood occasionally. Fortunately, every step of her petite paws made the ground quake and souls tremble, saving her from complete humiliation in the hell hound community.

Dean smiled a lopsided grin. Her fiery blood shot green eyes sparkled playfully as she wagged her tail. "Now, now, Alistair gave me the day off to play with you," he teased, "but you have to behave. Okay, Sara?"

Sara growled like thunder in the Elysian felids. Dean patted her head. He stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a bone. "Look what I took from one of the souls on the Rack?"

Sara drooled in anticipation. Dean nodded and waved the bone in front of her face. Her black nose twitched as he threw the bone. "Fetch!"

He smiled as she ran across the field to get the bone. Dean sat down on the grass, feeling the warmth of the dark sky, and relaxed under the black clouds. Bela sat down next to him.

"Dean." She said darkly.

He looked at her. "Hey Bela, what's up?"

Sara ran back to Dean, and he scooped her up in his arms. He scratched her ears and set her down taking the bone.

Bela looked at him and the dog. "Erm, I just wanted to say-"

Dean snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute, Bela- didn't I torture you yesterday?"

"Last week, actually." Bela blushed.

"Oh, right." Dean nodded. "Sorry about your parents."

Bela shrugged. "Whatever, they're dead and gone."

Sara whimpered and licked Bela's hand. Bela withdrew her hand quickly. Dean frowned, "Don't be like that. Sara's a good hell hound."

Bela glared at the Yorkshire. "She's still a hell hound. Anyway, Dean?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say, that you're really good at your job." Bella blushed, brushing her hair out of her face.

Dean leaned closer and smiled slyly. "Thanks, Bell."

Sara yapped and jumped up and down. Dean idly threw the bone, making her temporarily disappear.

"Alistair's gonna hook me up with a job in sales." Bela smiled watching the hound frolic.

"Really?" Dean stood up. He held out his hand, and helped Bela to her feet. "Are you looking forward to it?"

Bela nodded. "Yes, actually. Ever since our, um, meeting last week I've really been looking for something to do in Hell."

"Sales is a respectable…" Dean froze. He suddenly broke into a run, "No Sara stop! Stop chewing that soul's leg! Bad dog, only the living!"

He jogged backwards to yell, "Bela, I'll talk to you later!"

Bela waved goodbye and went talk to the head of marketing and management as Dean caught up with Sara. Dean wrestled the feisty small dog from Tantalus' leg. "Sorry!" Dean apologized picking up the wriggling dog. "Won't happen again!"

Tantalus, the tall ghost of a former warrior glared. "Don't tempt me boy." He snarled, "I'll make sure you go back to the rack." He stormed off in a huff.

Dean held up Sara. "See? Look what you've done! Bad girl!"

Sara whimpered and her tail wagged morosely. Dean huffed. "Aww, sorry Sara. You know I could never be mad at you."

He set her down and wagged his finger at her. "Now, now Sara. It's time to go back to the Kennel."

Sara yipped happily and followed Dean as he led her to the home for hell hounds, the Kennel. He opened the door and led her through the creaky building to her cage at the end of the line. He opened the metal door and she bounced inside. "I'll be right back," he smiled.

When he returned, he brought her some fresh meat (raw, of course) for her to eat and water. He set it down in her cage and patted her head. "See you tomorrow, sunshine."

Dean left the Kennel and headed back towards his apartment. There were knives to sharpen before work tomorrow. Ah, work. He sighed, everything was busy, but he was grateful that he'd gotten the day off.

Dean had to admit, it was a great day with puppies in Hell.

**.:The End:.**

**all reviews get some of my special imagination crack, because clearly I have to much**


End file.
